The Castle Cure
by Caskettastic
Summary: What happens when our 'Season 3' Beckett catches the flu, and Castle, our hero, ever readily comes to her rescue... Will the 'Castle Cure' heal all illnesses between them? read on to know more ;) Mostly Caskett fluff. Might get into angst territory, but it'll surely end well. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

AN: So this story came to mind when I was down sick as hell. A lot of fics have been written around this storyline, but I hope I can make mine stand out from the rest. :)  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Castle walked into the precinct with two cups of coffee in hand, he set them down on Kate's desk and looked around, looking toward the break room to see if he could find Kate.

"Looking for Beckett?"  
He heard Esposito ask.

He turned to face him, "yea where is she?" he was looking towards the captain's office now.

"She's not coming in today, called in sick"

"oh" Castle said. A little disappointed, but then he had an idea, and began walking towards the elevator.

"Hey castle, you forgot your coffee" he called out to him.

"It's for you and Ryan" he called over his shoulder. Hitting the button to call the elevator.

He was at her front door now. Waiting for her to pull the door open. He had knocked twice now, and was beginning to wonder whether she had seen him through the peep hole and still decided not to open up.

Just then the door swung open and Kate stood before him, a robe tied around her, her hair tied up in a messy bun, her nose, red as ever. Probably a result of a runny nose. There were tissues in her robe pocket, her eyes we're a little puffy but it was beyond him how she still managed to look so beautiful even when she's ill.

"Hey" he said.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

"Esposito told me you called in sick"

She waited for him to go on, when he didn't, she said "that still doesn't answer my question"

"i thought I'd drop by and check on you, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Castle, I'm in no state to sit and be a good host right now, I just want to go back to bed"

"hey, you don't have to do anything, just let me in... I'll let you go rest... I just thought you might need the company"

Kate thought about it, she could do with his company, her headache was not letting her sleep, maybe Castle's company might help take her mind of things".

She sighed and moved away from the door, a silent invitation for him to enter. He looked so happy, but she couldn't care less. She was moving towards her couch, and he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm going to make you all better Beckett. "

"Castle, I don't need you to take care of me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" she said to him as he came to sit on the couch with her.

"I'm sure you are. But I still want to. I'm your partner, it's what partners are for"

"I don't see Esposito going over to take care of Ryan when he's down with the flu" she stated matter of factly."

And Castle thought for a minute "touché"

"castle, I'm really tired, you don't have to be here, I just really want to sleep" she sneezed then, twice, and wiped her nose with a tissue.

"I'm not going anywhere, how about you go rest, and I'll make you some soup"

"you know what; I'm too beat to argue with you. Make yourself at home," she said, while getting up from the couch. "I'll be in my bedroom"

he smiled, realizing she was not forcing him to leave.

As soon as she disappeared into her room, he went about rummaging through her kitchen cabinets, in search of ingredients to make her his special soup.

Kate lay down in her bed and pulled the covers over her, she was shivering, feeling cold, but she knew her body was burning up. And her head felt like a hundred knives were stabbing into it.

She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on everything else but the pain, she could her sounds from the kitchen, Castle was moving around, preparing something for her, to help her feel better. It made her smile.

She was actually really grateful he was here. Josh was out on one of his doctors without borders missions, and he said he'd only be back after a week. It was comforting that Castle cared to come check on her.

She'd ask herself what it meant for them, that he was here to take care of her in her time of illness, but her headache was apparently getting worse when she found herself thinking so much. So she pushed the thought away, to ponder about later.

She closed her eyes, and a delicious aroma entered her room. It was soothing and it made her insides warm.

She smiled. Castle and his cooking skills. He truly was a master chef. She couldn't help the images her mind was conjuring up in her head, images of the two of them, in her kitchen, in his kitchen, preparing a meal together, moving around each other reaching for ingredients...

Castle stealing a kiss or two from her while her hands we're busy with a salad. Her heart felt light thinking of it. And suddenly she opened her eyes.

'Why am I thinking of cooking a meal with Castle in my kitchen? And kissing him? Where did that come from' she thought to herself.  
'Must be the pain killers' she excused.

And closed her eyes again, relishing the delicious aroma around the house. Subconsciously, she knew it wasn't the pain killers. She knew she had a crush on the man currently standing in her kitchen. A 'crush' would be an understatement.

She was falling in love with Castle, her heart wanted to admit, but her mind made her deny.

* * *

AN: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

She was just dozing off into dreamland, when there was a light knock on her bedroom door,  
'hmmmm' she hummed loudly, her face buried in a pillow.

"I made you soup."

She opened her eyes now and looked towards the door, he was peeping in, probably afraid to enter until she told him he could.

She sat up slowly saying. "You can come in Castle."

He came in holding a tray with a bowl in it that seemed to have steaming contents.

"How you feeling?"

"sick" she answered, her eyes trained on the tray he was bringing to her. She put some pillows behind her back, and leaned against the headrest of her bed.

"Well I hope you're feeling hungry too"

Kate had to admit, since morning, she couldn't even think of eating. The thought of food made her sick. But for some reason, the sight of this soup he made actually made her tummy rumble. She was really hungry and she could do with what he was offering.

"What is it?"

Castle had now reached beside her bed, and set the tray on her bedside table.  
"This, detective Beckett, is a Richard Castle special. It's 'the Castle cure'

I used to make this for Alexis whenever she was sick, and it always worked."

"The flu would go away?"

"Well, not entirely, but she would feel much better." he lifted the plate that held the bowl and handed it to her, carefully not to let the steaming hot liquid spill out.

"I think it had something to do with my secret ingredient" he said while sitting himself down beside her knees.

"And what's that may I ask?" she brought a spoonful close to her lips and softly blew over it...to bring it to a temperature her tongue would accept.

"I can't tell you that, you have to be a 'castle' to know that"

Even before she registered what she was saying, the words left her lips "well, then it's not too long till I'm let in on that secret"

And then she realized what she had just said. She quickly looked up to find him slack jawed.

"That was the pain killers talking, not me. Just...forget I even opened my mouth"

He nodded, probably trying to analyse her admission. And Kate mentally slapped herself

'where the hell did that come from Kate!?' she scolded herself in her head. She wanted to go hide under her blanket right now.

She put the spoonful of soup between her lips, worried if she didn't keep her mouth busy she might say things that were more stupid.

But the minute the liquid touched her tongue, she closed her eyes, every pore on her tongue rose to relish the taste. It was heavenly. If it was possible, her mouth was having a taste-orgasm.

And the soft moan that escaped her was too loud for her liking. Her eyes shot open at the sound of Castle's voice.

"That good huh?" he was smirking, pride written all over his face.

"It's okay" she lied. It was way too good to be 'okay'.

He laughed, "well that noise that you made there, dared to tell me otherwise"

She didn't bother replying to him, she lifted another spoonful to her mouth, in a haste to taste some more of that. But this time, she forgot to blow over the steaming liquid, and ended up burning her tongue.

She cringed at the scalding hot liquid on her tongue and swallowed immediately causing the soup to rush hurriedly down her throat. She choked a little, and Castle immediately took the bowl from her hand and waited for her to calm down.

She coughed a little, clearing her throat and giving her tongue time to recover.

"You okay?" Castle's worried tone evident in his question.

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. I just... Forgot it was still hot"

"how about I feed you?"

She looked up to him with a smirk, reaching out to take the soup back from him. "What, you think I'm five or something?"

"I never said that, I'm here to help you Kate.."

"I didn't need help castle, I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself, I'm not handicapped or something, it's just the flu."

the change of look on his face told her that came out really harsh. Here was this sweet man who just made her soup, to help her feel better, and she was telling him she dint need any of this.

Before she could speak up to fix it, he spoke,  
"so where's motor cycle boy?"

she opened her mouth to speak, but he added. "Doctor Motorcycle boy"

She chuckled, "he's out for the week, saving lives in Africa"

Castle mumbled something to himself, and Kate was pretty sure he said "Africa! And leaves you sick here all alone"

She wanted to smile. She kind of liked that he hated Josh so much and tried so hard to hide it from her. But she knew.

"He called this morning, but I didn't tell him I was sick"

Castle nodded. She kept sipping at her soup, enjoying every spoonful, and trying hard not to let her appreciation towards its taste come out through sounds that were only fit for sexual activity.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
he asked, when she was almost done with the soup.

"I'm fine Castle, you can go home if you want to, I don't expect you to be with me all day"

"Kate why are you pushing me away. I want to be here" his face was serious, his tone firm.

"I'm not pushing you away Castle. I'm just saying, if you have to be somewhere else..."

"you're sick Kate. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

She smiled at him. A genuine smile. And the smile she got in return from him, made her want to reach out to him and kiss him. And then that voice in her head spoke again.  
'What? What was that? You want to kiss him again?'

She looked down at her hands then and spoke, "Castle, I think I should get some sleep now..."

"yea yea..." he stood up, "you sleep for a while... I'll be in the living room if you need anything okay"

He watched her slide down to lie fully on her bed, and pull the covers higher over her body.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably watch a movie or something until you're up. Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up"

She nodded and then closed her eyes. Her satisfied stomach, now making her sleepy.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 3

Castle walked into the living room and sat on her couch. He was glad Kate was letting him be here for her. She usually never let anyone in that way. And it made him feel great that he was here.

He switched the DVD player on to find that Kate had temptation lane on. Hmmm. He should have figured she'd be watching that. So he pressed play, and watched from where she had left off.

He was suddenly distracted with the sound of a phone ringing. He looked under the blanket on the other side of the couch, to find that Kate had left her phone there. He looked at the caller id. It was Ryan.  
He really didn't want to go wake Kate if she was asleep, so he answered the phone. "Hey Ryan!"

"Castle, what are you doing answering Beckett's phone?"

"Uh... She's asleep... And... I didn't want to wake her if it wasn't important.  
But I could wake her up if you want..."

castle stood to go to Kate's room. But Ryan immediately spoke "no, don't wake her, actually, she took a case file home to study yesterday, I just needed some information from that, it should be somewhere around if she was going through it last night"

Ryan gave him details of whose file it was and what he needed from it, and asked him to call him back when he got it.

Rick searched around the living room, her papers on her desk, he even looked through the stack of magazines and newspapers and couldn't find it.

Finally, he decided to go wake her up. But the sight of her, so sound asleep, cozy and snug under the covers made him change his mind.  
How could he wake her up right now? She was finally asleep and if he woke her she'd probably shoot him for ruining a good slumber.

He looked around her room, there we're a few drawers near her dresser, he walked over, doubting that she would keep a case file in here, but still needing to check. The first drawer he opened was just full of some random stuff, lipsticks, hair bands, pens.

Hmmmm well... Looks like everyone has that one drawer they just throw random stuff in.

The next drawer he opened, turned out to be her underwear drawer, and the first thing that caught his eye was a red lace bra that was right on top. And it was taunting him. He quickly closed the drawer, but not before storing the image of Kate in a red lace bra to fantasize about later.

He realized these drawers were only filled with clothes. So he decided to take a look in the three drawers of her bedside table.

As he got down on his knees in front of the table, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the sleeping woman on the bed beside him.

She was beautiful. Her sleep hair, so golden brown, splayed across her pillow. The soft rise and fall of her chest with every soft breath she took. Her lips were slightly parted. They were always so inviting.

He stared at her for a few seconds. So tempted to get a taste of those lips. He was sure they'd taste heavenly. She was angelic after all.

He remembered then he had a file to find, he opened the first drawer to find her gun, some random stuff and among them was a pack of condoms. Right, she had a boyfriend. He tried to calm his anger down while he closed the first drawer, and opened the next.

This time he found her copy of Heat Wave. He lifted it up and saw that her bookmark was on the all too famous page 105. And that was all he needed to get rid of the anger he felt at the thought of Josh. Boyfriend or not, she still read page 105 over and over. He chuckled to himself.

But he completely lost his breath when he noticed the small little object at the back of the same drawer. It looked like a toy. And if he was not mistaken it was the kind of toy you get in a sex shop. He picked it up and pushed a tiny button on it and it started to vibrate.  
And Castle squealed. Resulting in the toy falling out of his hands and into the open drawer causing a loud thud sound, rousing Kate from her sleep.

Her eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was Castle kneeling by her bedside, with her copy of Heat Wave in his hands and her vibrator switched on in her drawer that was now open in front of him.

One thing Castle knew for sure, by the look on Kate's face, he was not supposed to find what he just did. He was a dead man now.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing?" her eyes were wide, with anger. Looking between him, heat wave, and the little toy in the drawer.

She sat up and asked him again, "what are you doing looking through my stuff castle?" He stood up now,

"Kate... I... I wasn't... I didn't..."

He was stammering and stuttering, still in shock with the kinky little secret he just got to know about Kate, and now completely scared of what she'd say, now that she found him looking through her drawer.

"Get out!"

"what?"

"I said get out Castle"

"Kate... Your completely misunderstanding this entire situation"

She yelled now, "I don't want to hear another word Castle; I wake up to find you looking through my stuff. You have no right! How else am I supposed to understand this situation?"

Castle felt his own anger rise now.  
"Kate, will you just let me explain. you're making a big deal out of nothing..."

"you're damn right I'm making a big deal, now get out!"

"you know what, fine! By the way, you might want to give Ryan a call"  
he threw the book and her phone on her bed and stormed out of her bedroom. Slamming her bedroom door behind him.

Kate was completely confused by his last comment about Ryan. Why did he tell here to give Ryan a call? She sighed heavily, her headache coming back right now. She buried her head in her hands.

Castle had no right to go through her stuff and especially through her bedside drawers. She didn't even want to think about the fact that he found her vibrator with her copy of Heat Wave... she normally doesn't keep them there, but since Josh was

she felt her phone vibrating and picked it up to find Ryan calling  
"Beckett"

"hey Beckett, you up? Castle woke you?"

"something like that, what's up?"

Ryan asked her about the case file and she told him everything he needed to know, not needing to refer to the file because she had studied the entire thing the earlier night.

"Ryan... What did you tell Castle?"

"Uhhh... Well... I asked for you, but he said you were asleep and he didn't want to go wake you. So I told him to just look around to see if you kept the file anywhere around."

"Oh okay"

"you take care of yourself Kate"

"yea thanks Ryan."

Kate kept her phone down on the table, and dropped down on her pillow again. She felt like such a bitch. She had just yelled at Castle and threw him out of her apartment. And what had he done wrong?  
Searching for a file that the guys needed back at the precinct.

The caring man that he was, he took the trouble to search for it just so that she would have an undisturbed sleep. Kate felt horrible.

Castle had been with her right from the morning. All he'd been offering her was pure care and she had chased him out accusing him of snooping through her stuff. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down the side of her face. She was always giving him a hard time. Why couldn't she just get things right for once?  
if she was being honest with herself, she probably got upset with him only cause he found her vibrator.

She texted him quickly  
"Castle I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you that way."

"It's alright, why don't you try and go back to sleep, I'm sure you're still drowsy and I think you still have a headache too." came his reply text.

"Please come over"

She knew it sounded needy, but she couldn't care less. She felt good when Castle was around. And now that he was gone, she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

She didn't get a reply back from him. She waited. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to get sleep again, but her attempts went in vain.

It was an hour now, since Castle left... and she missed him. 'Wow, sick Kate can be real needy huh?' she thought.

She was shivering from feeling cold now and it caused goose bumps all over her skin. The covers on her bed we're not helping one bit and she felt like her entire body was heating up again. What a little fight with Castle could do to her was pretty obvious now.

She got up from her bed and sat for a while, staring at her phone. She could call him. But what if he didn't want to come back. What if he got tired of taking care of her?

She tied her robe tighter around her body, an attempt to keep warm and walked into her living room.

And she wasn't sure what to feel when she saw Castle sitting at the couch, witching through some channels on her TV.

He never left. He'd been here the entire time. And suddenly she just wanted to go and kiss the man and show him how much she appreciates him staying. "You stayed..." she whispered.

He turned his head around towards the sound of her voice, "hey, you're up..." he smiled. But Kate knew it was not the real Rick Castle smile. He probably was still angry with her. She walked a little forward and stood beside the couch.

"I couldn't sleep after you left. I mean… I thought you left..."

"no" he looked down at the ground and then back at her  
"no... I couldn't"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. my headache was killing me and I just took my anger out on you."

"No, No.. I shouldn't have been looking through your bedside drawers. They're usually used to keep personal belongings..." he said the last two words slowly, looking at her with an evil , naughty smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"Tell me Castle, isn't the soup or Castle Cure''as you call it, supposed to cure me of this flu? Then why isn't it working yet? Looks like your secret ingredient is failing" she teased.

He sat up straight now "nonsense, the Castle Cure never fails. However, it'll take time to work on you"

"and why is that?"

"because, you've only received half of the Castle Cure package. Alexis would get well sooner cause she'd get the whole deal"

"don't be selfish Castle, what's the other half of this Castle Cure"

"You won't like it"

"I'd take anything right now to get rid of this ill feeling" she said with disgust in her voice.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I'd cuddle with Alexis until she was asleep. Most of the time I'd fall asleep with her too. But ever since she turned into a teen. She prefers just the soup and grizzly bear hug" he said sadly.

But Castle hadn't expected what came next.

Kate paused and after 5 seconds of silent thought she chuckled and said "Come on... Cuddle with me and put me to sleep" Castle looked at her, surprised at what he just heard Beckett say.

"I'm not going to say it again Castle." she began walking back to her bedroom.  
"You coming or what?"

Castle swallowed hard. Was he dreaming, or had the woman of his dreams just said she wanted to cuddle with him, in her bed?

He pinched himself. Nope. It wasn't a dream.

"Castle?" she called from her bedroom.  
He stood up. Smiled to himself and walked quickly in behind her.

* * *

**Heheheheheh ;) thoughts? .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 5

"so... How are we going to do this?" Castle asked from the door way, while Kate lifted the covers and got in bed. She gave him a raised eyebrow.

"It's cuddling, Castle, not rocket science" she teased.

"Yea yea, I know" he walked in a few more steps.  
"So... Where do you want me?" he asked, still unsure of himself.

The answer that was at the tip of Kate's tongue was just too tempting to say out loud, but he'd never be able to handle it, so she tamed it and said, "just get behind me Castle."

Kate felt the mattress dip behind her and she could feel a kind of warmth on her back, but Castle was holding back.  
She turned her head a little and spoke "is this what you call cuddling Castle? Cause I might as well sleep alone then. I want to get rid of this sick feeling... Now, how much more do I have to ask?... or are you going to give me this 'Castle Cure' already!"

"alright alright" came his reply. And then his arm was around her... Spooning her body to him...

And Kate's world seemed a lot lighter. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his strong body against her back, his face slightly nuzzled in her hair, and if she was not mistaken he was taking long slow breaths as if he was breathing her in.

"you're warm Castle, I like it"

"glad to be of service, detective, but I never thought you'd be one to cuddle" he teased.

"If you tell anyone, I will shoot you. Besides, the only reason I'm letting you cuddle me is because of this 'Castle Cure' thing of yours."

"you smell like cherries..." he said... Going off topic... Probably distracted by her proximity.

"You like cherries Castle?"

"now I do" came his confident reply in a voice so deep, it gave her goose bumps. She closed her eyes...

"I think I'm falling asleep... No funny business while I'm asleep okay?"

"scouts honour"

"you were never a scout"

"well, you get the point."

She chucked softly and pushed back closer to him, she needed to fill the little gap between them. he was warm, and strong, and everything her body wanted to feel right now.

And she didn't care what he'd make of it, but she wanted it bad!

"Sweet dreams detective" was the last thing she heard from the hot writer behind her. And that's exactly how he made it into her dreams.  
Hot and Sexy.

She dreamed of him lying in bed with her, naked…

She dreamed of his lips placing soft butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder...

She dreamed of his hands roaming her waist and moving up the front of her body, his hands so warm and gentle across her skin...

She dreamed of him touching her in sinful ways...

And she had no clue that her dreams were vivid enough to make her act out in reality...

* * *

Castle was roused from his sleep with a tug on his hand and the soft sound of a whisper of his name.

That whisper was from the sleeping detective he was spooning with. He opened his eyes a little. 'Must have dozed off himself, after she gave into sleep' he thought.

His attention was brought back to his hand that was on Kate's waist. Kate had her hand over his and was holding on to it, tugging at him to move it across her waist.

"Kate?" he softly whispered. But the only reply he got was a soft hum.

She was facing the other way so he had no idea if she was awake. How long had they slept? He looked at the clock hanging on the wall near the doorway and realized they'd been out for the past hour. Kate's hand was now moving his, tugging it with hers, under her t-shirt.

"Woh!" he got up one elbow, completely taken aback by Kate's action. She was making him move his hand over her bare skin…

"Kate?" he tried again…

But the only response he got was "touch me Castle! Please..."

and the need dripping out of those words was too strong to resist... So he didn't. He didn't resist Kate's hand leading his, to move on her bare skin...

She was clearly still in her sleep... But there was something about this that told him she really really wanted him to touch her, hell! he wanted to touch her too!

He nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered...  
"Kate... I want to..."

Kate shivered at the warmth of his breath against her neck... Oh she wanted him real bad!  
"Castle..." her voice came out breathy, and dripping with want and arousal.

She once again tugged his hand upwards, along her front and placed it on her breast, and Castle lost control over all his senses.

The only thing he could feel right now was the blood rushing south of his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate didn't care what she was asking of him right now. Cause right now, she wanted to feel him. She wanted to touch him and she was sure as hell he wanted to touch her too. The evidence of that pressed hard against her back.

And call it the result of the pain killers or whatever you want, but Kate was in the mood to be loved and touched by her writer!

She turned her head a little to look at him, to show him she was awake, and that she wanted this, needed this badly...

Castle looked at her. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes slightly open... Enough to know that she was awake, seductively looking at his lips like she could already taste them. She licked her lips then and her hand reached the back of his head, pulling him in to kiss her.

The minute he felt her lips latch onto his he squeezed her lace covered breast, causing Kate to moan her appreciation into the kiss.

She turned her body a little more towards him, to face him and her fingers, of their own accord, reached for his shirt buttons.

"Get this off!" she mumbled in the kiss, managing to open the first five.  
And then she gave up, she tugged it and pulled it over his head. Things were getting so heated up.

The kiss was already so wild… and passionate… and toe curling... exactly how she'd imagined it to be with Castle.

And she didn't even realize when his tongue had made its way into her mouth. She probably was too distracted feeling up his broad, hot, strong, chiselled chest under her hands. She traced her finger over the two pecks on his chest and it made him palm her breast harder.

Oh he truly was too good at this. Kate could feel her sex pool between her legs and it made her want more and more of him. Their lips moved to the mercy of their want, their need to feel each other.

They pulled away only for oxygen, and then continued right where they left of... Castle began kissing down her neck and Kate let her hand in his hair encourage him... "Oh castle... I... Hmmmm... Touch me..."

He was just lifting himself off the bed to hover over her, to kiss her from a better angle… when Kate's phone began to ring, bringing them both back from their world of wild, fast, love- making to earth.

Castle jumped off her at the sudden sound of her phone. He sat back, his hair messed up, shirtless, and heavily panting.

Kate ran her hands down her face, and then through her hair, staring up at her ceiling, panting just as bad as Castle.  
"What was that?" Castle spoke, looking straight ahead of him.

"Relax, it's just my phone"

"I wasn't talking about that... I was talking about what just happened... What we just..."

"oh... That."

There was silence in the room.

Kate sat up, straightening her t-shirt. "I... I dreamed that we were..."

"that was no dream of yours Kate... If it was, my jeans wouldn't feel so awfully tight right now. And if it was a dream, it would have been a dream come true for me."

Kate blushed a little... She wanted to see that bulge in his pants, but the lower half of his body was under the covers. She bit her lip in attempt to control the blush creeping up her face.

"Oh no... You do not get to bite your lip that way Katherine Beckett, it will just torture me more." he stated.

"Now explain to me, what just happened…"

Kate sighed heavily. Asking herself the same question in her head. 'What just happened?'

"I can explain" she said, chuckling a little bit. But her phone caught her attention. She reached for it and her entire demeanour changed. And it didn't go unnoticed by Castle.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Kate looked up at him. "It's Josh" she said.

And Castle turned away, gathering his shirt from the corner of the bed,  
"Right, you have a boyfriend. What was I thinking?"

He put his arms through the sleeves, and threw his legs off the bed and sat facing away from her, buttoning up.  
"Castle..."  
she began to speak. But he didn't let her

"no, spare me the guilt speech Kate. I do not want to hear you say it was the flu that made you act the way you did... I do not want you, to try and make me believe, that what just happened here between you and me was a result of your sleepy brain"

"Castle, listen to me..."

"no. I know you have a boyfriend. And I know what we just did would be called cheating, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you make excuses to make me think you acted in your sleep. Cause the way you kissed me Kate, the way you touched me... That pretty much felt real. It was a doing of a conscious mind. And hell it made me feel alive!"

he stood up now, still not facing her. And straightened his shirt

"where are you going?" she asked.

"You got to take that call. I don't want to sit around and hear you talk to him"

He was just out the door, when she called to him again.  
"Castle, wait"

He turned now to look at her. She left the phone on the bed and walked slowly up to him.

"I'm not going to make excuses for what just happened... But there's something I need to tell you... Just don't leave..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 7

she took his hand in hers and led him back to her bed, to sit at the edge. She took a deep breath, and then began

"I had a dream... Just now... And well... We were..."  
she smiled, he understood. And a smirk crept onto his lips. But he kept his eyes trained on her.

"And I guess I just wanted to really feel what I feel in my dreams"

"wow"

"shut up" she laughed.

"What, you just admitted to having a racy dream about me. I think I'm allowed to be flattered."

"don't tell me you've never had dreams about me, the way your hands were moving, it's like you've had your practice in your dreams too"

"touché" he said.

There was a silence between them then.

"So what I'm trying to say here Castle is... I think I might have feelings for you..."

"Might?"

"Castle!" she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry"

There was another comfortable silence between them.

"I like you Kate... And by like... I mean really really like you..."

"I like you too Castle"

"good" he was looking into her eyes now.

"So whatever just happened between us... I want you to know I don't regret it one bit. That was me. And that was real. What I felt was real."

Castle leaned in now and caught her lips in his, leading them into a soft, gentle kiss. It was the kind of kiss you'd expect to get after your first date. It was new, real, and filled with emotion: love. It was love.

They couldn't say it out loud to each other, for fear the other wouldn't reciprocate the same feelings, so they had disguised it with the cliché 'like'. They admitted to liking each other, and that was enough for now.

When Castle pulled away, she leaned in again... But he didn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're still with Josh" he stated. His voice cold.  
She held on to his hand and spoke. "I am. But I'm going to break up with him. He's not who I want. You are"

"when are you going to dump him then?"

She smiled at the tint of excitement in his voice.  
"As soon as he's back."

"so... What's it going to be like? We have to wait till he's out of the picture?"

"you know what Castle..."

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"I don't want to wait. I don't care about him right now. I don't care if it's cheating or what... But I want to make love to you, now..."

her voice dropped levels by the time she said the last word. Her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"You mean like an affair?"

"She simply hummed and moved her nose against his.

"I like the sound of that..." he admitted.

"I'm sure you do"

"sounds exciting" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know of better things to get you excited about Castle!" she whispered seductively in his ear and then bit on his ear lobe.

"Before we do anything... Explain to me what the vibrator's for?"

She pushed him down to lie on the bed and started working on his buttons again.

"Are you seriously asking me that question Castle? I thought you're smarter than that"

"trust me, I know what it's used for, I just want to know what Heat Wave was doing in the same drawer." he asked smugly.

She lowered herself on him and spoke in his ear "what would you say if I told you I get off on your words"

Castle swallowed hard. It was just so much better hearing her admit it.

"It's getting hot in here." he said.  
And that was the last coherent sentence heard in the room.

* * *

Castle woke up, and smiled. Kate's naked body was draped over his... They had had 4 rounds of mind blowing sex until sleep took over their tired, spent bodies.

Castle was sure Kate's illness had long vanished. If the sex was anything to go by, she was completely back to normal.

He played in her hair with his fingers. Those golden brown bangs so soft and silky against his skin. He could feel her entire body, her creamy skin, so smooth against his. Castle had always dreamt of waking up to her in the same bed as him. Waking up to find her sleeping with him. But this... This was so much better than his dreams.

Kate was roused from her sleep by the soft touch of Castle's fingers moving through her hair. She kissed his chest and then looked up at him. He was smiling and it was contagious.

"how you feeling?"

"great"

"told you the Castle cure works"

She laughed and then leaned in to kiss him. Long and slow.  
The man of her dreams was now the man of her reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

**AN: Okay.. I'm really not sure if this is considered M rated. :O. **  
**I see it somewhere between T and M :P Is that possible? :P**

* * *

Chapter 8

They kept their little relationship a secret from the rest of the world. For the next few days, they'd leave the precinct separately, but only to meet again at her apartment.

The slower evenings would start with a glass of wine and a movie, or a shower together before going to bed.

But nights, when they'd teased and thrown innuendos at each other at the precinct, would turn their evenings hot and wild.

And the minute they we're through the doors of her apartment, clothes would be thrown off and hands would roam skin, lips would lock and soft whispers of each other's names would fill the silence of the room.

The week passed by pretty quickly. It was Saturday evening now. And since Alexis and Martha were not going to be home, Castle decided on taking Kate over to his place tonight. They were just entering the elevator to the precinct when Kate's phone began to ring.

"Castle, what's today?" She asked while staring at her phone

"Saturday, why, who is it?"

"Castle... I think Josh is back"

"oh"

She picked the call and spoke,  
"hey"  
"when did you get back?"  
"No I'm still at the precinct, tough case"  
"yea... I'll see you soon"

They got off the elevator, and walked to her car

"so... You're going to break up with him tonight?" Castle asked.

"Yea" Kate said and then looked at him "then we won't have to snoop around anymore"

Castle laughed while getting into the passenger seat.  
"That's too bad. The snooping around felt cool."

Kate laughed. She started the car. And reversed out of parking.  
"Yea... The idea of an affair was kind of... Hot"

"You'll hurry back to the loft when your done with him, right?"

"Of course. Don't do anything without me" she teased.

They had reached his loft now, and Castle unbuckled his seat belt and looked at her. She unbuckled hers too and leaned in to kiss him...

But when she tried to pull away, he didn't let her.  
"Your lips are addictive Kate" she chuckled at his lips, then climbed onto his lap, straddling him and kissed him some more.

He let his hand cup over her breast and palm it eliciting a moan from her. His manhood was beginning to harden fast and she began grinding against him. He quickly undid the button and zip of her trousers and dipped his hand in to find her hot and ready against his fingers.

He was sucking at a spot on her neck that made her lose all control over her body. "F***! Kate, you're so...!"

"Hmmmm... Castle...your... Move your fingers!"  
her voice dripping with need at his ear. She bit his ear lobe... "Take me"

"Kate... Let's go upstairs!"

She looked at him now.  
"You know what Castle, I'll break up with him tomorrow. Come on lets go"

she hurriedly got off of him, zipped up her trousers and got out of the passenger side, pulling him along with her.

She pushed him against the wall of the elevator and devoured his mouth. Hand reaching down to stroke him over his trousers

"Kate are you trying to finish me off even before we start?" he said with a laugh in his voice, when she sucked on the skin over his pulse point. He grabbed her rear and pulled her against him.

She gasped. Her arousal so high right now that she could get off on even a small move like that.

* * *

They we're finally in his bed, bare naked. His lips roaming her neck and making her heart race "Castle, stop teasing me... Just... I want you... Now!"

His lips moved lower down to suck at her collar bone. She heard her phone ring from the bedside table.  
He whispered between her breasts "let it go to voice mail"

Kate looked at the caller id and said "have to... take this..."

Castles lips latched onto her nipple when Kate put the phone to her ear.  
Her lower body arched up to his as she bit on her lip and fisted her hand in his hair. The man knew what he had to do to make her crazy. And right now she was finding it so hard to concentrate on the voice on the phone.

"Beckett" she said, trying to school her voice from sounding so pleasured.  
"Yea I'm still...I'm still at the precinct"  
"ok."  
"Ok"  
"Josh I'm really busy right now... Please..."

Castle bit her then and she held back the moan. And then his tongue swiftly moved over her skin.

"Josh, I'll talk ..." She bit her lip  
"…to you later okay"

Her fingernails traced the line of his shoulder blades.

"I have a case to solve,"  
she tugged on his hair to make him kiss her where she liked most.

"We can talk about this... ...later"  
Castle's lips moved lower down her waist... Oh she so badly needed to end this call!

"I have to go "

he dipped his tongue into her navel and then kissed all around it.  
Kate reached out to place the phone back but she lost all control of her body when Castle's lips landed between her legs, and the phone fell to the ground as a moan of his name left her lips.

Her fingers fisted in the sheets as the man under the covers made love to her in the most intimate way, to the most intimate part of her body. And all coherent thought left her. She'd never let any man go down on her before, but with Castle... It was amazing.

She'd return the favour tonight. She'd leave him speechless just like her current state.

But first, she needed to come back from her world of ecstasy. And right now, she'd just entered that world and had no intention of hurrying back to earth.

* * *

"Wow that was... Amazing! Where did you learn to do that" Castle said... while staring up at his ceiling, chest heaving from the pleasure-fest that just ended.

"Does it matter?" Kate replied, panting just as hard as him. They were smiling.

He looked at her "you're beautiful" she turned to him and kissed him until they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

When Kate returned to her apartment in the morning, Josh was just leaving.

"You we're at the precinct all night?"

"yea... I slept for an hour in the break room but was working on the case the rest of the time." She lied to him but didn't feel any remorse. She continued, "Josh listen, we need to talk"

"I wish I could stay Kate, but I just got an emergency call from the hospital, is it important?"

Kate thought about it and then said  
"no actually... It can wait"

"great, I'll see you this evening then?"

He leaned forward towards her and Kate knew what was coming, he was going to kiss her. she turned her face a little and Josh's lips landed on her cheek. When he pulled away he looked at her quizzically, but then just said "bye Kate" and left.

Kate shut the door and took a deep breath leaning against it.

She had the day off today, and Castle had some writing to get done. So she decided to pamper herself a bit, get her much needed rest. She turned the water in her tub on, and put in some solution to create the bubbles.

She then went into the bedroom and called Castle "how's the writing coming along?"

"it's all good... What you doing? Did you break up with him yet?"

"No he had an emergency at the hospital, I'll tell him tonight. I was just getting into the tub actually. Could do with your company Mr. Castle"

"why, detective Beckett, I thought you'd never ask" came his reply.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bubbles... Oh and Castle, mind picking up my vibrator from my bedroom drawer when you're on your way in here?"

She ended the call soon after and bit on her lower lip, thinking of how perfect her afternoon was going to be with him. After the way she'd just ended the call, she was sure he was already on his way over. She undressed and walked into her bathroom keeping the door slightly open.

* * *

Castle opened the door to Kate's apartment with the spare key she normally hid under the door mat. He locked the door behind him and took his coat off.

"Kate?" he called out.

"In here"

He walked into her bedroom and went straight to the door of her bathroom. But just before entering he remembered he had to get something. So he retrieved her little toy and pushed open her bathroom door.

"What took you so long?"  
She asked.

Seated in her bathtub with water up to her collarbone, and bubbles on the surface of the water, she was running her loofa along her hand... And the water crawled on her skin and dripped back into the tub.

Castle was standing frozen watching her move the loofa along her skin...  
"Castle!" she tried to get his attention.

"Quit staring and get in here already" she spoke with a teasing tone. Biting her tongue, between her teeth.

Castle swallowed hard and spoke "I wish I was your loofa"

"Wow... And here I was thinking you'd want to be the water around me" she teased with a naughty smirk.

"Oh hell yea" he said, while unbuttoning his shirt.

She laughed at his hasty movements to get his clothes off. He stepped in to the tub and sat opposite her, facing her.

"Let your hair down" he told her and she did as he said.

"Gorgeous" he remarked. And then he felt her foot move up his thigh under the water. He looked down and then back at her. Her toes traced little circles just near his crotch...

and in her bedroom voice she spoke, "now… are you going to just sit there and admire me or are you going to do something about this"  
her toe touched him underwater.

Castle got up on his knees in the tub and the water dripping down his abs made Kate's mouth water.

She eyed his body like he was her prey. He simply leaned down over her and she sunk a little lower into the water until her head was resting on the rim of the tub and his face was directly over hers.

"Nothing I do will ever be enough to show you how much I appreciate your beauty…" he traced a finger down the side of her face and she closed her eyes as he inched closer to her face...

She was anticipating one of the best kisses they've ever shared. His fingers grazed over her throat and then over her shoulder.

"…so I'm going to keep trying, even if I have to a million times, forever... Always"

his hand was under the water now, moving along her front, she clashed her lips against his! Needing to taste those lips... Those lips that were always saying such amazing things to her, those lips that always did such amazing things to her skin.

Her whole body felt alive when he kissed her. She held on to his hips, now and then grazing her fingers over his abs, and finally, she caught hold of him underwater and stroked him.

Slowly and torturously. He was groaning his appreciation into her lips. "Kate!"

His one hand beside her head on the rim of the tub, and the other loving her creamy skin under the bubbles..

"Oh Castle..." she breathed out at his lips. She bent her knees, bringing her thighs closer to her body... And he slid his hand lower into the water to find her.

She gasped when he inserted two of his fingers into her, her breath shaky and desperate...

She opened her mouth to say something but their heads turned at the sound of Josh's voice coming from the living room

"Kate where are you?"

* * *

**Hehehehehe! Thoughts? :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 10

Beckett eyes widened in panick and she whispered "oh my god! What is he doing back?"

"Didn't you say he took off to the hospital for the day?" Rick questioned.

"Well he just said he had an emergency... I just assumed he'd be gone the entire day"

"Kate, are you taking a shower?" Josh asked, and the volume of his voice made it clear that he was now in the bedroom, nearing the bathroom.

"Yea... I'm in here"  
She called out and then took a look at Castle again.

"Hide!" she said to him

"Where?" he asked in a similar haste.  
Kate heard the bathroom door knob turn, she instantly put a hand on Castle's head and pushed him down to hide under water.

She felt horrible; he hadn't even had time to take a deep breath. She settled the bubbles on the water above him. And schooled her features from looking so flustered.  
And it wasn't until Josh came into sight that she registered the feeling of Castle's two fingers still caressing her between her legs. She wanted to groan. The man was testing her.

"Hey" said Josh

"I... I thought you had an emergency"

She was going to make Castle pay... He was kissing her waist underwater. It was beyond her how he was able to kiss while holding his breath that way. But then again... They were not strangers to breath-taking kisses. In fact they were too good at it.

"I did... The chief of surgery wanted to speak with me... We'll talk about that in a while... How about I join you in there?" He raised his hand to the top button of his shirt in attempt to get his clothes off.

"No!" her reply was instant and he looked at her suspiciously.

"It's just that... I've been in here for quite a while now. Why… Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom? And I'll..." she closed her eyes for a second, just a second. Castles fingers were moving dangerously, quickly and sinfully in and out of her.

She had to school her features... Josh already looked suspicious. "..I'll be out in a minute"

"okay" he said, and hesitatingly left the room, closing the door behind him.

The second he was out, Kate tugged on Castles hair, pulling him up. The water dripped down his hair and face and he took in a deep inhale of oxygen and she moved the hair that was slick on his forehead, back with her hand.

She could look at him for just a second, cause then he was kissing her again, sucking her mouth like it was his oxygen.

He moved his fingers in her like a pro and the only thing she could think about was how hot this whole thing was…

she had just hid her writer/lover underwater, and lied to her so called boyfriend, and now he was out of the door and she was getting off on her lovers fingers.

The very same fingers that create words to fill her favourite crime novels… the very same fingers that tap against keys of his laptop, putting in words, the fantasies he has about her...

And she felt her entire vision go white, as that thought itself, brought her to the edge and she spasmed around his fingers, biting onto his neck to muffle the sounds she wanted to scream out loud.

When he pulled away, "you owe me" he whispered

"I do" she panted softly.

"Go break up with him!" he whispered again.

Kate took a minute to calm her racing heart. And then with shaky legs and weak knees she rose from the tub  
"stay here, and don't make a sound okay?"

He simply sat back in the tub and chuckled eyeing her bare naked body.

She blushed, dried herself off and put on a robe. And walked out the bathroom door, closing it behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kate found Josh sitting at the edge of her bed  
"what are you doing back so early? I thought you said you had an emergency in the hospital"

"I did. The chief needed to speak with me urgently."

Kate waited for him to continue  
"and?"

"and he wants to transfer me immediately to a hospital in D.C."

Kate was quiet

"I know I just got back yesterday from being away from you for an entire week, but this job is huge and I can't let an opportunity like this go"

"then what's stopping you.." came her reply

"I want to ask you if we can try a long distance relationship.."

"Josh.."

he smirked and interrupted "I'll come over every weekend so we can... stay satisfied."

She hated his choice of words. He wasn't a word-smith. He wasn't the writer she loved. He stood up from the bed now and was moving towards her with a look of lust in his eyes.

He placed his hand on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck and she felt disgusted.

His touch was not what she wanted right now. The man she wanted was in her bathtub… Probably taking care of his own arousal, fantasizing about her and she so badly wanted to go help him out with that.

She lightly pushed Josh away.

"Josh, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"we can talk after I have my way with you"..." he pulled onto her robe tie to open it, but she held it closed.

"I'm… not in the mood right now Josh. There's something I have to talk to you about"

he stepped back now, "is this what you wanted to tell me this morning?"

She nodded.

"Okay... But why is it so important right now? you didn't seem so rushed about it this morning"

"what time do you have to leave?" she asked instead.

"This evening. I thought you and I could have a quick one before I go over to my place to pack." he was looking at her with darkened eyes again.

"No, why don't you go pack. We can talk later."

"okay" he said, again, his face showing confusion with her behaviour.

"But I'm not leaving town without doing you, so wherever that mood of yours is gone, get it back." he shamelessly spoke. 'What? Did he think talking like that was sexy? Romantic? It was plain pervert-ish!' she thought.

He walked out and Kate waited until she heard her front door close, to look over at the bathroom door.

Castle walked out, tucking his shirt into his trousers. His hair was still a little wet she noticed and he was walking towards her. She smirked at him and untied her robe when he was near, but he just looked at her and said "don't"

Kate saw the seriousness in his expression. "Castle, what's wrong? Don't you want to pick up where we left off?"

She put her arms around his torso and looked up at him. But his features were stone cold. Contrary to the look of love she last saw on him.

"Kate why am I getting the idea that you're avoiding breaking up with him?"

She stepped away now  
"Castle what are you talking about?"

"This is the second time you've ignored the chance to end things with him"

"okay firstly, I'm not avoiding anything and secondly, why are you in such a hurry. We're still having ample time to ourselves and the sex is amazing," she chuckled "and you know how strong I feel about you Castle."

"Do I, Kate? Cause all I know right now is, in his head, you're still his girlfriend! And that thought makes me sick. Having an affair is really hot and all. But I don't want to have to share you for so long. I don't know if this makes any sense to you, but I want you all to myself"

"Castle... I'm going to break up with him..."

"when? I heard your conversation Kate, he intends on coming back every weekend to sleep with you. And with the way I think you're thinking, you don't have any intention of breaking up with him today. So you'll wait for next weekend. And then the next and the next and it'll just never happen."

"Castle, That's not how, I..."

"No Kate. I don't know. I don't know how you intend on working this out. But I know for sure I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm not ashamed of being with you, and I don't want to have to hide my love for you."

The use of that four letter word did not go unnoticed by Kate.

"I want to be able to have the choice to make love to you above the bubbles, if you know what I mean."

"so when you decide you want to be single, that you want to end things with him and really be with me... Make your move. Dump him and only then give me a call.  
Until then, I don't want to see you Kate. The next time I see you I want to know that I have you all to myself"

He turned and walked out of her bedroom and the last sound she heard of him was him slamming her front door behind him.

And she didn't know what hurt more. The fact that he was doubting that she wanted him and only him, the fact that he just left her apartment saying he didn't want to see her, or the fact that he looked so broken, so hopeless, and angry that she was taking so long to end her relationship with Josh.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She was finally getting the chance to be with him. The man of her dreams, the only one man who was able to sneak his way into her heart and she was screwing this up so badly.

She sat down on her bed and shut her eyes. He loves her. He hadn't said it directly, but he said it indirectly.  
And that's huge.

Cause she loves him too. But apparently she isn't very good at showing him how much.

She wiped the tears off her face and got dressed into some comfortable clothing. She was going to break things off with josh tonight.  
And then she was going to get her man back.  
She was going to get her Castle back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 12

It was evening now and Josh had just entered in to her apartment with his key.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about us."  
She took a second, and then continued,

"I don't want to do it anymore."

"what? What are you talking about?" he asked. Completely clueless.

"I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore Josh. I'm sick and tired of dating a man who comes and goes whenever he needs and doesn't take my opinion into consideration. And sometimes I feel the only reason you're dating me is for the sex. You treat me with no respect whatsoever, and I don't see us going anywhere."

"I don't treat you with respect?" he said, anger in his tone. And stiff in his stance. His fists clenched beside him.

"What brought this on?"

"Does it really matter Josh? "

"Yes it does!"

"no, I just can't do this anymore. It was never love between us. Even you know that. So... it's over."

"How can you... I don't believe this..." he said, his face cold and serious.

"Leave your key on your way out Josh. And I'm sorry we didn't work out"

He looked away then. And reached inside his pocket for his key.  
"You know what Kate? You better be sorry. Cause you're going to regret this..."

He slammed the key down on her kitchen counter and walked out the door.

It was weird. Kate thought he'd lash out more. He'd ask more questions. He'd yell and throw a fit. But this? This was weird.  
And was that last line a threat? She wondered.

Well, nothing could make her regret what she just did. She was glad she had finally broken up with him. She picked her phone and texted Castle.  
"Is Martha and Alexis home?"

He replied "no"

"I'm coming over."

He'd understand by that text that she had finally done what he asked of her. She had broken up with josh. And now she could be with Castle.

* * *

Kate got dressed and drove over to Castle's place. And when he swung the door open, his face was serious. She threw herself at him, sinking her cheek into his chest and breathing him in. And all she said was  
"I'm all yours"

And his arms we're around her too. Holding her tight and she felt his body relax. When she pulled away and looked at him he said "what did he say?"

"Well he was pissed off. But I expected him to blast and ask more questions, but surprisingly he just left."

"he didn't say anything?"

"He said something about me regretting this... But I know I don't regret what I did..."

Kate looked at castles lips and back into his blue eyes  
"cause now you have me all to yourself and I want to make love to you"

she softly pressed her lips against his and his hand pulled her closer against his body. He kissed her fervently... Long and slow... Tongues mingling... And lips sliding against each other.

Castle hummed his appreciation and said "how about I get the wine out and we celebrate?"

"That sounds like a good idea...and then" she replied.  
"when we're done with a glass or two we could go celebrate in that sinfully amazing bed of yours"

"anything for you detective"

She laughed and let him pull her into his side as they made their way to his kitchen.

* * *

It was almost midnight now and Kate was awake watching Castle sleep. After they had finished their 2nd glass of wine she had gone into his bathroom to freshen up, and when she was out again, she couldn't help but smile from ear to year at what Castle had done.

He had placed lavender scented candles all over the room and was just finishing lighting them. The ambience of the room was beautiful, and he had put on some soft music to set the mood.

He was clad in his boxers and when he saw her at the doorway, he walked to her and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

"What's all this Castle?" she had asked.  
"This, is my first night with my girlfriend. I want to make her feel loved" he leaned down and began kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him  
"you always make me feel loved..." she whispered.

He pulled away then and said, "Take your clothes off... And meet me in the bed. This night's going to be a memorable one..." he smirked and walked over to his side of the bed and got under the covers keeping his eyes on her.

The man wanted her to strip in front of him. And mere stripping had turned into a night of mind blowing sex and pleasure.

And now here she was lying in his arms, completely spent and smiling. How could she ever regret this?

The man knew her body like he'd been studying it for years. He knew just the things she loved and he gave her all of him. And really, what more could she ask for.

They we're spooning right now and it was around midnight. And Kate was listening to his soft gruff breathing. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back and it was lulling her to sleep. But her illuminating phone caught her attention.

She held it up to find Josh calling  
"what is it Josh?" she asked. Irritated that he was calling so late.

"Kate, I'll be coming over to get my things from your place probably next weekend."

"you called me at 12 in the night to tell me this?"

And Kate suddenly realized she had spoken a little too loudly for this time of night and Castle stirred a little behind her and mumbled something. But then relaxed again.

Kate prayed Josh hadn't heard anything.  
She didnt want him to find out that she was with Castle.

"Yea sorry. Was just leaving and I thought I'd let you know. Goodnight." was all he said.

Kate cut the call and placed the phone back in its place. Josh was acting weird. But she didn't care, she turned in the arms of her lover and softly kissed his lips and whispered  
"I'm all yours"

And Castle hummed in his sleep, his arm pulling her even closer to him. Kate chuckled and closed her eyes and fell asleep in the feeling of him holding her tight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 13

Castle had woken up the next morning to find Kate still fast asleep. He knew she'd have to leave for the precinct soon. So he quickly dressed up, left a note for Kate and left the loft to go get strawberries to make the pancakes for breakfast.

It was early and so there weren't many peoples around the street. And suddenly, out of nowhere, Castle was punched in the face and thrown to the ground.  
The pain that shot through him was excruciating. He winced and touched his nose to find it bleeding.

He looked up to find none other than Josh.

Castle stood up. And josh grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall  
"What the hell man!" Castle said, looking at josh with a look of utter irritation.

"You're sleeping around with Kate aren't you?"

castle could smell the liquor on him. Looks like He had gotten drunk and was waiting around here for a while.

"Weren't you supposed to leave last night?" Castle asked instead.

"You're fucking around with my girlfriend!"

"she's not your girlfriend!"

Josh punched Castle in the face!  
"She's a whore, that's what she is! I heard her that night when I returned. She was not at the precinct. She lied to me! She was with you! That slut was cheating on me! With you! She hadn't put the phone down and I heard her say your name..."

"Don't you dare call Kate a..."

"Don't you tell me what to do! And last night, I heard you with her last night when I called! Son of a Bitch that you are! Both of you..."

"Get your hands off me!" Castle spat out in anger!

But when Josh only fisted his hand to punch him again, Castle lost his cool. And for the first time in a long time, Castle fought, he punched him and kicked him, until he was lying on the floor in pain. And then he bent down over him and simply wiped his own sweaty brow and said

"no one, and I mean no one, gets away with abusing Kate!"

He then stood up, straightened his collar and called for an ambulance to come take the drunk passed out man.

* * *

Kate woke up to find herself alone in Castle's bed. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair and looked at his side of the bed. There was a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read

'Good morning my beautiful detective. I just needed to go get some stuff for breakfast. Why don't you start the coffee, and I'll be back before you know it.  
Love, Rick.'

She smiled and then got up and put on his robe. She freshened herself up in the bathroom and then got dressed in the same clothes she came in here yesterday. She'll have to drop by at her apartment and change before she heads to the precinct.

She looked at the time on her watch and realized she was going to be late if Castle didn't return soon. She had just placed both their mugs of coffee on the kitchen counter when she heard the front door unlock.

"What took you so long Castle? I'm already late..."

She had walked out of the kitchen to find him and gasped when she did.

He had a nasty bruise against his cheek and by the way he was holding his hand against his nose she was sure it was bleeding.

"Oh my god! Castle! What happened?" she rushed to him and moved his hand away to take a look at his nose.

"Is it broken? What on earth happened?" she had a look of worry and panicked and sincere concern in her eyes.

"ran into your ex-boyfriend"

"what? wasnt he supposed to leave last night? and what we're you trying to do, bang your nose into his skull?" she asked sarcastically, now taking him over to the couch.

"Sit here, and look up. I'll get the first aid kit."

Kate searched his bathroom until she found it and rushed back in to nurse his bleeding nose and his bruised cheek.

He spoke while she wiped the blood off from under his nose  
"he turned up out of the blue, drunk and angry. He knew all along that I was sleeping with you"

"what!" Kate exclaimed. "How?"

"well apparently, the night he returned and you told him you were at the precinct you didn't end the call properly and he heard you say my name in ... Ummm... your bedroom voice"

"oh" Kate said, remembering very well what Castle had been doing to her at that very moment. And that blush crept up her face again.

He chuckled.

"It's not funny Castle. You're hurt because of me"

"Hey, if you think this is bad wait till you see what I did to him. Theses marks on my knuckles are evidence if how bad he had it from me."

Kate chuckled, "you fought him back?"

"of course. I normally wouldn't hit anyone, but he started saying some filthy things about you. How could I let him get away with that!?"

Kate looked at him with eyes of love and leaned in and kissed him softly. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and then put her forehead to his "what did I do to deserve you?"

her eyes we're closed. He kissed her some more, the kiss making him forget how bad his cheek hurt. He put his arms around her and then whispered at her lips "your extraordinary Kate"

"I have to get going to the precinct"

"I'll come with you"

"no, you're going to stay here. you got writing to do, and now you're also hurt. I'll come see you after duty okay?"

"Hey that's not fair... What am I going to do here all day?" he whined like a child and she adored him more.

"Wait for me to come back"

"how about you give me 'the Castle cure' when your back?" he smirked.

She was putting on her coat now.  
"You'll show me how to make it?"

"of course. But on one condition..."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"you'll have to feed it to me.."

Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
"Deal" she said and kissed him over his head.  
"Now go rest. I made you coffee... I'm taking mine to go."

She was just going to leave the loft when he ran up behind her. "Kate wait!" she turned and his lips we're on hers. And then he softly said "I love you Kate"

Kate's heart melted. She so badly wanted to say the words back to him. But her lips couldn't form the words.

"It's okay; you don't have to say it right now. Just... Stay safe okay"

Kate kissed him again, fully and hoped he could hear her unspoken declaration of love for him through this kiss.  
"I'll see you soon Castle..."  
And she was out the door soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 14

It was a slow day at the precinct, they had no case, and Kate was already sick of paperwork. So when the clock struck 6 she put on her coat, said bye to her boys and hurriedly made her way out of the precinct.

She stopped by at her place to pack an overnight bag and then drove on over to castle's place.

"Hey you" he greeted her with a kiss.

"How are you?"

"the pain killer's r helping. And the kiss helps too"

She chuckled as he helped her out of her coat.  
"You should have pressed charges against him, you know?"

"No, I understand his need to vent out against me. I would do the same thing if you break up with me"

She turned to him "well, I'm not going to break up with you"

"good."

She smiled.  
"So... How about you show me how to make that soup now..."

He smirked and led her into the kitchen.  
And they moved around each other easily, picking up ingredients, chopping veggies, taking turns to stir the soup, and Kate thought to herself 'i could get used to this' she took in a deep inhale and the delicious aroma had her tummy growling.

"Castle, is it done yet?"

He was making croutons. "A few more minutes. I still have to add the secret ingredient"

"tell me what it is Castle, I'll put it in. What? It's got to be some spice or something..."

Castle walked to her and put his arms around her from behind.  
"No, my secret ingredient is not a spice"

he softly sucked on her neck laving his tongue against her skin in just the right spot to make her forget what she's doing. She closed her eyes.

And quickly, when she was not looking he moved his hand over the soup. And then said in a whisper in her ear  
"there, it's done"

She opened her eyes and looked down at the soup. Then turned her neck and looked back at him.  
"No fair Castle, what did you put in?"

"Hey...it's not my fault you closed your eyes. Pay attention next time. Didn't they teach you to pay attention in school" he teased and walked away.

"But you were...you came and... You kissed... CASTLE!" she whined.

"relax, I'll tell you what it is later."

"You better. Or I will make you pay. And besides, I didn't have ruggedly handsome writers kissing my neck while in school Castle, although I wish I did."  
She teased.

* * *

They were on the couch now. Kate was sitting with her legs folded underneath her and leaning into Castle's side. Castle had his one arm around her.

She put the last spoon of soup to his lips and he happily sipped on it. Taking the spoon and bowl from her hand immediately and placing it on the table, he then leaned in and kissed her softly...

She let her fingers play with his soft hair while they kissed. And his hands roamed her back pulling her closer onto him with every passing second.

"Now tell me Castle, what you put into the soup when I was not looking"

he chuckled at her lips. She hit his chest playfully.  
"If you don't tell me now, I swear you're not getting anything from me tonight"

He laughed... "No. No I can't afford to have that"

"okay... When you were not looking... I... Added..." he brought his lips to her whisper to her "...Nothing."

She pulled away. Looked at him for a second. Then got up from the couch to walk away.

He caught on to her wrist quickly "Kate! Where are you going?"

She didn't reply. Just stood firm and it was enough to tell Castle he was testing her patience.

He laughed and pulled her back to sit on his lap.

"I added nothing... Cause you had already put the secret ingredient in..."

She looked at him quizzically. Trying to recall in her head all the things she had put into the soup.

"Its love"

Her eyes softened at his answer.

"The secret ingredient is love. And I'm pretty sure you put a whole lot of it, in making that for me"

He was looking at her with eyes filled with pure love. And she bit down on her lip and smiled.

"I did" she said. Knowing for sure that she loves this man. And that was all she needed to build up the courage to finally say what she did next.

She leaned in and whispered at his lips "I love you Castle."

And she had to kiss that instant child-like grin off his face.

"I love you too Kate"

he then put his one arm under her legs and the other around her back and carried her up.

She laughed. "What the hell Castle put me down!"

"detective, you owe me. Remember? You almost drowned me in your own tub yesterday."

She blushed, thinking about what he had done to her even while being held underwater.

"Oh please Castle; it didn't seem like you we're struggling at all. In fact, I'd say you we're having your own fun down there"

He was moving to his bedroom now.  
"Well, I was. But still... I think I still have to receive part two of the Castle cure."

"How about I teach you a little something about the Beckett Cure"

"ooooo... Sounds kinky."

She bit his earlobe and whispered seductively.  
"It is. It includes handcuffs"

Castle shivered, a naughty smirk making its way to his lips.  
And walked faster now to get her to his bedroom.

"I should have known. Will you dress up as a nurse for me?"

"don't get your hopes high"

"right" he said.

And they closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
